


Protective

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Pining, Protective Matthew Casey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Matt gets protective when someone gets rough with Brett on a call.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 16
Kudos: 217





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who wanted something with Matt getting protective over Brett and the others noticing.  
I just needed something done for these two before tomorrow nights episode.

The world around them is full of organized chaos that comes with a call. It's a car crash. Something they've dealt with more times than Matt can count. Luckily no one was seriously injured this time. No loss of life. 

They're loading up the truck when Matt hears the sound of raised voices coming from the ambo. Matt closes the door and frowns, walking around the truck towards the noise.

"I'm telling you, I need to be seen!" The driver of one of the cars is saying. 

Brett looks at Foster, who's a few feet away. They're both treating other people and a second ambo hasn't arrived yet. "We'll be right there, sir."

"What's the problem? Kidd asks, approaching the man. "Why don't you let me check you out over here?"

"I don't want to talk to you," the man says, glaring at her. "I want this damn paramedic to do her job."

"She is doing her job," Matt says. "She's treating someone and will be right with you. Until then, we have someone who is trained in EMS and can look you over."

"No!" The man argues. "This is discrimination and I will not stand for it! She will treat me and she'll do it now!"

Brett looks from the man to Matt to her patient, "How are you doing? Can you…?"

The man grabs Brett by the arm and yanks her towards him, getting up in her face. "You will check me out. Now."

Matt acts quickly. He pulls the man off Brett and shoves him against the railing. "You listen to me, you will get treatment if you need it. There are other trained professionals here. What you will not do is assault one of my paramedics for doing her job."

"I can sue you so fast," the man says.

"Yeah?" Matt asks. "From where I stand we can have charges pressed against you for harassing and assaulting a paramedic. And we have plenty of witnesses that can attest to that."

The man pushes himself out of Matt's hold, "I don't think I need treatment anymore. It was just a scratch."

Matt nods, "If you're sure."

"I am."

He storms off and Matt rolls his eyes. He turns to Brett, to see her frowning at him. "You good?"

"You didn't have to do that," Brett says. "I could have handled it. It's not the first time a patient has tried to get physical."

Matt knows that's true. That doesn't mean he likes it. "Yeah well, he needed to know he's not going to get anywhere by being an asshole."

"I'm sure that's the only reason you did it," Kidd mutters, causing Severide to laugh. 

He glares at both of them. "Enough. Finish getting packed up so we can get out of here."

"Aye aye Captain," Kidd says. She looks between Matt and Brett one more time, smirk growing on her face, before walking off to help Gallo.

Everything is normal after that. They go back to the station and Matt does his paperwork for an hour or two. When he's done he stands up and stretches. He walks out of his office just as Severide is leaving his, a box of cigars in his hands. 

"Perfect timing," Severide says. "Want to join me?"

"Definitely," Matt says.

They walk out front, taking their usual seats, and Severide hands him a cigar then lights it for him. They sit in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the rare warm December day. Probably the last nice day they're going to get for a while.

"You got a little angry on that call earlier," Severide says, taking a pull from his cigar. 

Matt shrugs, "The man was an ass."

"He was," Severide agrees. "I just don't think you would have reacted the way you did if it was someone other than Brett he was rude too."

"He wasn't just rude," Matt says. "He grabbed her and was threatening her."

"And you went into full protective mode and had to save the day," Severide says. "Her knight in shining armor."

"That's not what it was," Matt says. 

"Uh huh."

"It's _ not _," Matt argues. Though the more they talk about it, the less sure he is. He told himself he was just helping a friend. A colleague. But was it more than that? He sighs and takes a pull from his cigar so he doesn't have to speak just yet. 

Severide does it for him, "It's okay if you like her."

Matt exhales, watching the smoke blow out in front of him. "Is it?"

"Yeah man, you two are good for each other. We all think that."

"_ All _?" Matt questions. "Who knows?"

Severide shrugs, "Everyone. You two haven't exactly been subtle with your longing glances and pining."

"Great," Matt sighs. Though really, he's relieved to be talking about it. He's been keeping his growing feelings for Brett to himself, afraid to say them out loud.

"I think you should go for it," Severide says. "You both deserve to be happy."

Matt's about to argue. Give another excuse why he shouldn't. Then Sylvie walks out. She's wearing a pair of antlers and is laughing at something Foster has said. 

He stands up so fast his chair tips over, drawing Sylvie's gaze to him. She smiles when she sees him and he nods his head, raising his hand to wave. 

"Smooth," Severide says, not even trying to hold in his amusement. He kicks gently at Matt's legs. "Go on. Talk to her."

Matt nods. He squares his shoulders, takes a deep breath, and starts towards where Sylvie is still standing, watching him. 

"Hey Brett."

"Casey."

"I like the antlers," Matt says, reaching up to tap one of the bells hanging off the ends. 

"Foster's idea," she says. "She thinks we need to be more festive. I was sure they looked ridiculous."

"You look pretty," Matt blurts out. "Pretty cute! You look pretty cute. Not that you don't look pretty. You do. I just… should stop talking now."

Sylvie smiles and steps closer, "You think I'm pretty, Matt?"

What is he supposed to say to that? That obvious answer is yes. He's frozen as Sylvie stops in front of him, looking up at him expectantly. 

"I always think you're pretty," he tells her. 

"Pretty in a 'that's my friend and she's pretty' way, or pretty in a 'she's pretty and I want to kiss her way'?"

She's giving him an out. He could easily take it, but he doesn't want to. They've been dancing on the edge of this thing for so long. He's tired of holding himself back. 

"What would you say if I said it was the second one?"

Brett steps further into his space, looking up at him with a smile as she places a hand on his chest. "I'd tell you to get down here and kiss me already."

She's smiling brightly and looks so hopeful that he can't stop himself. He uses his fingers to tilt her chin up and bends down, kissing her softly. She learns up into the kiss, one of her hands moving up to grab the back of his neck and pull him closer. 

He hears Severide whistling and pulls back with a sigh, pressing their heads together. "He's going to be so annoying about being right."

"Foster too," Brett says. She grins and presses another quick kiss to his lips. "But it's worth it."

Matt can't keep the grin off his face as he hooks an arm around her waist and pulls her closer. It's definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
